Over the LightningStruck Tower
by prongette
Summary: ONESHOT HGDM “What are you doing up here, Granger?” he quietly asked finally realizing that I was on the edge. He closed his eyes and slowly asked, “Are you going to jump?”


**A/N This is a very angst oneshot about Hermione and Draco and what happens to them after the war. It came to me as I was walking my dogs. It made me tear at the end, so hopfully you'll get a similar result. Oh, and I love reviews of all kinds: flames, constructive criticism, two words. Nudge Nudge.**

**Disclaimer: My name is Madeline not Jo, so I sadly do not own anything Harry Potter!! Bahh!**

I stood on the edge of the Astronomy tower peering over the sides. It was over – the war, Voldemort's dictatorship, and more grimly the lives of the people I cared about most. Harry, Ron and I would be graduating tomorrow, if it wasn't for their tragic, heroic deaths. In the end, Harry did kill Voldemort only to turn around in triumph and be killed by the man who made started his misery. Wormtail. And it was even more bittersweet watching Ron, the man I never told how I felt about him, be crucio'd into oblivion. Those memories replayed over and over in my mind, never letting me have a moment of silence.

My best friends had their time, and now it was my time. It was time for my death. I closed my eyes…

"Granger? Is that you?" a masculine voice called out. I was startled but immediately recognized the voice and turned around to face him.

"Bloody hell, what did you do to yourself?" he asked widening his eyes. I had been crying in my dorm for quite a while before I made up my mind to come up here. I probably looked like a mindless zombie. But then again, I felt like one.

"Leave, now Malfoy" I coldly responded to him, shifting my weight forward and back from off the ledge. It was bloody hilarious how life can shove things in your face. My friends and my happiness can die, but my worst enemy can live to tell the tale to his grand children. No one could prove he had anything to do with Dumbledore's death. The people that did all mysteriously disappeared or were killed in the bloody war. He got to walk. He got a chance at a new life.

"No, I don't think I will." He smoothly replied, thinking he would get under my skin. But I didn't care. It was disgusting that I used to like him during my younger years at Hogwarts. How could you now? He was bloody perfection. Once, during the time at Hogwarts when we were civil, I asked him to accompany me to Hogwarts. I remember he looked at me, laughed, and responded with 'Why would I want to be seen in public, with a Mudblood with you?' From that day, as it is now he is as good as dead to me.

"I'm not in the mood for your arrogance and immaturity. Leave." I said as sternly as I could without my voice cracking.

"What are you going to do? Start to cr…" he cut himself off after realizing I had a single tear running down my cheek. I tried to hold it in, but I can only hold in so many tears.

"What are you doing up here, Granger?" he quietly asked finally realizing that I was on the edge. He closed his eyes and slowly asked, "Are you going to jump?"

At the moment, my world stopped. How could he know? I've never confined in anyone after the war. But then I decided me standing on the edge of the lighting-struck tower didn't help me at all. I decided the best defense is to avoid the question, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Don't avoid the question. Are you, or are you not going to commit suicide?" he snarled.

I snapped. A girl can only put up with so much harassment.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy, I am. It's not like you care, anyways."

"I don't want to break your heart, Granger but actually I don't care. I'm not going to ask you why your deciding on this choice, but it's none of my concern. There's nothing wrong with one less Mudblood in the world"

"Exactly, now get away from me and go live your perfect life" I sneered.

He supressed a hollow laugh, "My perfect life? Seriously Granger, what world have you been living in? I may have been cleared of all suspicious in Dumbledore's death, but that still doesn't mean people believe I'm innocent. You try walking down Diagon Ally getting things from the Weasley Twin's store thrown at you. Mafoy's live off honour, and quite frankily I have none left."

At the sound of the Weasleys I whimpered, "Then I guess you're a coward"

"I am not a coward." He replied, walking towards me, stopping and entwining our fingers.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking down at our joined hands.

"Proving I'm not a coward to you. I wonder what people will say. The Pureblood and Mudblood dying hand in hand. Hell, they'll probably blame your death on me, Death Eater Extrodinaire." He bluntly responded. I widened my eyes. Was he really going to jump with her?"

"Really Granger, that is an unattractive look." He replied then adding nervously, "Are we going to do this soon?"

"On the count of three" was my bemused reply, "One…. Two…"

"Oh yeah Granger before we die, together… ermm…I'm not very good at apologies so I'm going to say it once only. I'm sorry for breaking your heart." He mumbled running his hands through his hair.

I nodded "Three."

And we jumped.

* * *

"Hermione? Hermione?" a faint voice called.

I groggily opened my eyes. Where was I? All I remember was that I was with Malfoy and jumping off… BLOODY HELL! Are we still alive? I widened my eyes looking at the people in a circle around me, shifting my weight on a lump I was laying on. Yes, somehow I was still alive

"SHE'S AWAKE! OH MERLIN, POPPY WHERE ARE YOU" a voice I recognized as McGonagall's cried out. "Oh, Hermione we were so worried. Lavender told us she saw you and Malfoy having a row on the top of the Astonomy tower and all of a sudden she saw you two jump off" she said all in one breath then added, "she said it looked as if he convinced you to jump with him." I inwardly smiled at the irony of the statement. No, I didn't get convinced; I was the one that convinced him.

"Where is he now?" I asked, genuinely confused at where he was located. He was right beside me. Surely he must be…I stopped my train of thought. Cautiously I peered down trying not to collect any more injuries then I had, only to stare the most horrific thing. He was under me, blonde hair matted with dirt and mud plastered on his eyes slightly opened. During the jump we somehow switched positions, and I landed on top of him.

I had no time to dwell on the gruesome seen that lay before me, for I was levitated off by Pomfrey on a magical stretcher. As I was being carried off, probably to St. Mungos, I was even more unsure about my future. But there was only one thought going on my head.

Malfoy was right about himself being blamed for my attempt to end my life but he was wrong about one thing.

He didn't break my heart…

He broke my fall.

**A/N Reviews are lovely!! **


End file.
